Mike House
Mike House is a wrestler from the CAW world. He is signed with XWP where he competes on the Smackdown brand as the XWP, IWA, ECCW Internet Champion in his first reign. XWP Career (2017 - Present) Season 1 & 2: NXT Champion & 2x NXT Global Champion Mike House debuted in NXT title tournament but was eliminated in first round by Quincy Demont. At NXT Take Over London Mike beat another superstar. At NXT Take Over Chicago he compete in a triple threat for NXT title but lose to Jet Omega Elliot. At NXT Take Over Toronto House participating in a 6 man battle royal for #1 NXT championship but was eliminated by Tech. At NXT Take Over Dallas Mike would lose to Johnny Ellis. At NXT Take Over Seattle he become #1 contender for NXT title. At NXT Take Over Brooklyn Mike House became the new NXT champion. At NXT Take Over Frankfurt he retain against Tech. At NXT Take Over Mexico Mike would lose the title to Tank. At NXT Take Over Los Angeles he participated in a fatal 4 way elimination for NXT championship but he failed. At NXT Take Over London 2 House would face Tank and Sean Avery for NXT International title but he lose to the champion Sean Avery. At NXT Take Over San Antonio Mike House became the inaugural NXT Global champion after he beat Tank in a table match. At NXT Take Over Italy he retain the Global title against Rebel Ice-Cold. At NXT Take Over Orlando he lose the title to Eli Robledo in a fatal 4 way but he win again the Global title at NXT Take Over Detroit. Mike would lose the title at NXT Take Over Japan to Nick Rich. At NXT Take Over: New Orleans, Mike House would get his rematch in a Fatal 4 Way Elimination Match where he was the second man eliminated, by Nick Rich. Season 3: Call Up to Main Roster & Various Feuds: World Heavyweight Champion On the Smackdown after WrestleMania, Mike House would interrupt Matteo's shoot promo and would attempt to speak but Matteo kept on interrupting him until Mike House hit him with the Tombstone. At Betrayal, Mike House would lose to Matteo after Matteo rolled him up and grabbed the tights. At Take Over: Houston, House would compete in his final NXT Match where he would lose to Shawn Sokolov. At Money In The Bank Mike would win the contract and he cashing in when Brett Storm declared the World Heavyweight title vacant, becoming XWP World Heavyweight champion for first time, then he was attacked by Matteo. At SummerSlam House retain the XWP World Heavyweight title against Alieus, DoggyDog and Matteo. At Royal Bash, he would defeat Sean Avery in a Champion vs Champion Match. At Psychopath, he would retain his Title against Matteo finally ending the feud. At Survivor Series, Mike House would lose the Title to Cycloper. At Take It Or Leave It, House would lose in his rematch for the World Title against Cycloper. At St. Valentines Day Massacre, Mike House would defeat Vixx to become Internet Champion before being attacked by Nick Rich. Later in the show, it was announced that House will face Nick Rich for the Internet Title at XWP WrestleMania 3. At WrestleMania 3, Mike would retain the Title against Nick Rich. Season 4: Internet Champion At XWP Backlash S04, Mike would retain the Internet Championship against Arrow. At the 3 Year Anniversary Show, House would retain the Title again, this time against the debuting Josh Silver. XWP Championships & Accomplishments